


Siryn

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: February Fast Fics [19]
Category: All New X-Factor, X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Gen, No Beta, Poetry, Short, haiku-y, i need to read more of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: short but sweet poem of theresa
Relationships: Sean Cassidy & Theresa Cassidy
Series: February Fast Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109282





	Siryn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sassclops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassclops/gifts).



> theresa is awesome

Theresa inherits her powers

She is like a banshee of myth

A voice loud enough to kill

**Author's Note:**

> hope this is good!


End file.
